


Game Over

by Kellikat93



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alya Salt, Gamer AU - Freeform, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mid High School ages, Other, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been video game streamers since middle school. They've done collabs that led them to being gaming partners in tournaments and as charity hosts. They've grown closer as best friends do and when Adrien finds out a certain liar was impersonating his BFF and spreading rumors about them, both knew what needs to be done.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 649





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I;ve had on my mind for a while!
> 
> Adrien's stream name is Chat Noir. Marinette's is Ladybug.
> 
> Adrien has a separate room to stream and does a screen sharing plus webcam facing him to get his reactions while Marinette has a green screen effect to hide what her room looks like.
> 
> Both wear hoodies as their signature while Marinette's wears dark tinted gaming glasses and always has her hood up to hide her identity.
> 
> The world knows who Adrien is but Marinette prefers to stay more secretive for privacy reasons.
> 
> Both have a huge fanbase and their classmates are some of them.
> 
> They are also cosplay partners. Marinette's costumes always cover her face and is recognizable when she's with Adrien
> 
> They share a cliche "Are they dating?" platonic relationship

“MARINETTE! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!” Adrien shrieked slamming the door to Marientte’s room open. Said girl spun around in her chair, her eyes wide with surprise and shock from the sudden entrance of her friend.

“Adrien, you scared the hell out of me! What is going---” Before Marinette could finish her question, Adrien’s phone was suddenly pressed against her nose. Annoyed, she pulled the phone away from her face and looked at the screen. Her stomach dropped.

“You have GOT to be kidding me.” Marinette groaned. On screen was Twitter. The trending hashtag was #LadybugReveal. The more she scrolled through the tag, the more anxious she was getting. Hundreds of thousands of tweets were freaking out over the sudden ‘reveal’ of who she was and more questions than she can keep up with.

“Adrien, do you know what caused this?” Marinette rubbed her temple and asked her friend who was equally upset.

“Unfortunately I do. It begins in L and ends with I want murder.” Adrien took his phone back and tapped a few keys. He showed Marinette his screen and this time Marinette stood up and grabbed a pillow from her chaise and screamed into it.

Adrien had opened Instagram and showed her a _fake_ Ladybug account. In it had her photos from twitter as well as a brunette taking an overhead selfie emphasizing her cleavage with a game controller on her lap and her laptop showing the site Twitch. In the caption it read _My sweetie Chat gave me the courage to reveal myself! #Ladybug reveal #gamer #Twitch_games_.

“Great! Just great! First our friends, now this!” Marinette groaned and flopped onto her chaise with the pillow over her face. Adrien sighed and knelt beside her and held her hand. Marinette moved the pillow to look at Adrien’s puppy dog eyes.

“I’m sorry, Mari.” Adrien apologized.

“It isn’t your fault and you know that.” Marinette sighed tiredly. Adrien rested his head on her stomach before asking wickedly “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

Marinette matched his wicked grin. Both immediately sent out the same exact tweet before heading out the door as fast as their legs could take them.

The two of them hastily greeted Simone and Nathalie before Adrien set up his stream while Marinette got ready in his bathroom. Adrien pulled on his gaming hoodie and gear while he waited for his audience to trickle in. His camera was already rolling as he pulled an extra chair next to him and began chatting with his audience and danced in his seat.

“Hey Bugaboo! You ready or what? Our audience is getting antsy~!” Adrien called out clearly annoyed with the same question appearing in the chat. Marinette gave a thumbs up off screen which was Adrien’s signal to begin.

“Hello~ purrrfect viewers! I know this is out of the ordinary for me to be streaming on a Monday night, but this is something very important both Ladybug and I need to address.” Chat Noir announced and waved his hand for Marinette to join him.

Ladybug took her seat next to Chat Noir and waved to the camera.

“Hello everyone! Sorry for the sudden stream. We aren’t gonna be playing any games this time, but as Chat said; we have somethings to clarify.”

“Yup! As you guys know, Ladybug is my Best Bug! At first I did have a major crush on her but as I got to know her, that crush was actually admiration.” Chat Noir started.

“Same goes with me. I had a bit of a crush on him but that died when I heard his puns.” Ladybug laughed upon seeing Chat Noir’s reaction.

“Anyways,” Chat coughed, “Lately we’ve been hearing rumors about us being together romantically, us not keeping our promises during our charity streams, us turning on each other for more fame, as well as someone faking who we are!”

“As many of you guys know, Chat Noir is the Gabriel Model, Adrien Agreste. For privacy reasons, I chose not to reveal my identity. At least until now.” Ladybug pulled down her hoodie and mask to reveal herself.

“My name is Marinette. And I am the gamer Ladybug. I obviously don’t have long brown hair or green eyes. I also do NOT have an instagram or facebook account associated with my gaming career. I only use twitter as Ladybug. I am NOT in love with Chat Noir, he and I are NOT quitting our streams, he and I are gaming partners. So let’s get that out of the way.” Marinette frustratingly listed off to the viewers who were blowing up the chatbox; some were over the moon about the reveal while others wanted the name and address of the impersonator.

“We know who the fake is, that’s all we are going to disclose and we are going to settle this as peacefully as possible. We do not want our fans and followers to go on a witch hunt for this person. What has to be done, WILL be done in a professional manner. That is all we are going to say about the matter. I’m sorry it’s come to this.” Marinette warned the audience much to their disappointment. Many were too eager to cancel the fake but Marinette had enough drama to deal with.

“I know there are going to be people who will claim I hired a random girl to pose as Ladybug but if you guys can believe a high end fashion model can be a gaming streamer, why cant you believe that my best friend is one too?” Chat addressed the viewers.

“That being said, all of this was what we wanted to address. Yes, we will be at the Paris Game Show this October. We are currently planning our trip to Seattle this summer for Pax West as well as our trip to New York Comic Con in October. Yes, we will be cosplaying. Still trying to figure out what to cosplay though. It's gonna be really weird cosplaying someone without a mask!” Marinette addressed the audience questions about their guest appearances at shows and expos.

“I still say we go as Mario and Princess Peach!” Chat Noir nodded his head and gave the audience a thumbs up.

“I still say we should be go as Zelda and Link from Hyrule Warriors!” Marinette countered smugly as the chat exploded in agreement.

“Betrayed on my own stream.” Adrien puffed his cheeks, wallowing in his defeat as Marinette whooped victoriously.

“So yeah! That’s it for this sudden stream! Thank you guys for supporting the both of us and we WILL be finishing up Resident Evil 2 Remake this Saturday! Bug out and Claws in!” Marinette and Adrien fist bumped the audience and ended their sudden stream.

It was like a weight off their shoulders as they exhaled the breaths they forgot they were holding. The two decided to drape themselves over Adrien’s bean bag chairs and plan out their upcoming trip to Seattle for the summer. They had so much to plan that Adrien offered to let Marinette spend the night. As much as she wanted to for the sake of planning, she opted to go home as to not worry her family. Adrien went with Simone to take Marinette home and the pair shared one last hug and bid each other good night.

Both were under prepared for the shit show that would happen at school.

Adrien decided to drop by the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery for a quick breakfast and walk to school with Marinette seeing as she lived across the street from home. With mouths full of pastries and hot chocolate, they bounced ideas off each other about accommodations, travel, places to eat, costume construction, and panels they plan on attending. They were in their own little world, oblivious to the shocked stares they were getting from classmates.

Rather than greet their classmates, they opted to go straight to class and get some extra time planning out costumes.

“I’m sure father will give you some extra muslin to use for mock ups.” Adrien suggested.

“That’d be nice. He doesn’t have to though, Uncle Jagged wants to buy _all_ of the material for our costumes.” Marinette laughed.

“What should we do about the details here?” Adrien pointed to Link’s scarf.

“As much as I would like to knit that design onto it, we’re short on time as is and it’ll have to be by machine. We still have a lot of armor pieces to make and make Lana.” Marinette shuddered at the thought of how much foam and worbla she had to order.

“At least you don’t have chain mail to make.” Adrien laughed.

“We can use metallic mesh fabric for that, silly.” Marinette playfully slapped Adrien’s shoulder.

They were suddenly pulled out of their reverie when Chloe slammed her hand down on the desk.

“Excuse me, but you are soooo NOT leaving me out of your convention plans, are you?” Chloe pulled down her sunglasses to jokingly sneer at her friends.

“Oh of course not, ‘Lana, Guardian of Time’!” the three of them laughed but suddenly stopped when Alya ran towards Marinette and hugged her out of the blue much to the shock and disgust of the heiress and the model and especially the designer herself!

“Girl, I can’t believe YOU’RE Ladybug!! My favorite streamer!!! this explains so much!” Alya pulled away and gasped excitedly. “Oh this is gonna be awesome for my blog!”

“I do not consent.” Marinette deadpanned, throwing off the overly excited reporter.

“W-What?” Alya gaped like a fish out of water.

“I do not consent to being featured on your blog after what you did to me. Suddenly my status as a popular gamer makes you come barreling into me? You think ‘Girl, You’re Ladybug!’ is an adequate apology? No ‘Marinette, I was wrong! I’m sorry for how I treated you!’, No ‘I should have trusted you!’, no nothing. Don’t use me for fame like you’re doing with Lila.” Marinette huffed and headed towards her seat with Chloe in tow. Alya looked to Adrien but the Cat gamer wasn’t having it either. He just huffed and turned his head away from his bro’s girlfriend.

Lila filed into class along with the others. She was clearly frustrated that no one was giving her the attention she felt was so righteously deserved.

“Alya! Omg! You wont believe what happened!” Lila teased cheerfully.

“Oh yeah, I definitely wont.” Alya crossed her arms and plastered on her best smile at her ‘bestie’.

“I was invited to the Paris Game Show as a special guest! The CEO of Ubisoft invited _me_ to a Developer’s only panel as a thank you for helping him design Child of Light! I can get you a pass too if you’d like!” Lila boasted, her eyes glinting venomously at Marinette.

“I would love to!” Alya’s smile dropped. “If it was true.”

“Alya? You’re acting strange.” Lila teared up.

“AND YOU’RE A LIAR!!! YOU WEREN'T INVITED TO PGS!! YOU AREN'T LADYBUG!! AND YOU SURE AS HELL AM NOT MY FRIEND!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??? TO ALL OF US!?!? WE TRUSTED YOU!!” Alya screeched at the liar.

“What are you talking about, Alya? You’re scaring me!” Lila sobbed into her hands.

“Oh please! Enough with the crocodile tears! You pretended to be Ladybug knowing damn well how all of us here are fans of her! And Ladybug happened to be Marinette!” Alya debunked with the class roaring in agreement.

Before Lila could worm her way into another lie, Alya’s phone was shoved in her face as a video was playing.

_My name is Marinette. And I am the gamer Ladybug. I obviously don’t have long brown hair or green eyes. I also do NOT have an instagram or facebook account associated with my gaming career. I only use twitter as Ladybug._

Speechless and red in the face, all Lila could do was literally run away with her tail between her legs. Marinette rubbed her temples and for once was glad Bustier showed up when she did.

Suddenly her phone buzzed. It was a text from Alya, she was constantly apologizing for the years of denial and harassment. She looked down and saw Alya looking at her with hope in her eyes. Marinette returned a look but with disappointment and frustration. She mouthed the word 'stop' and Alya turned away cowering. Marinette felt like she was going to snap when she got another text but immediately calmed down when she saw it was from Adrien.

_Ice cream and true crime docs after school?_

She looked down to see Adrien turned towards her with a smile.

_After we go costume supply shopping ^^_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its a bit rushed! But please comment below if you have any prompts you would like to see me make!
> 
> thank you guys for the love and support!


End file.
